1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal exercise or work-out devices. More particularly the present invention relates to an elastic based workout device capable of being used in multiple positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, even with added stress being placed upon physical fitness and body development, many people have found little or no time to devote to the physical fitness such as, going to the gym, or outdoor exercises such as participant sports, cycling, running, walking, etc. Many of these people have turned to mechanical devices designed to exercise the body in a multitude of ways during a short interval of use.
The exercising devices that have proven most effective and beneficial for general exercise are the well known tread mills, rowing machines and cycling machines. The primary drawback with these machines is their great expense for the average user, the large amount of floor space required for storage and use, and possible mechanical malfunction.
Further, many people do not live in homes that have space for these large indoor devices. Further still, going to the gym is not practical for many because of their busy schedules.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that may provide a full body workout in a short period of time, at a low cost and in a small space.